A bátorság játéka
by Betti-chan
Summary: Barakamon fanfiction fordítás ahknee Game of Courage című története alapján. Miwa Handát is belerángatta a nevetséges játékába, melynek következtében azon kapja magát, hogy veszélyes vizekben úszik. Mikor meg kéne csókolnia Hiroshit, felfedezi, hogy több mint szívesen meg is tenné.


A bátorság játéka

Naru köre következett. Miwa elvigyorodott.  
– Naru, mered-e… – A lány megtorpant, körülnézett, majd lebukott a víz alá, hogy egy teli marék nyálkás barna tengeri hínárral bukkanjon fel.  
– Mersz-e ebből harapni egy nagyot?

Naru megragadta a hínárcsomót, és Handa gyenge tiltakozására fittyet hányva a szájába tömte. A férfi úgy öt körrel ezelőtt feladta, hogy megállítsa a gyerekeket az ilyen és ehhez hasonló bugyuta feladatok végrehajtásában. Kezét a szeme elé tartva a horizontra pillantott, ahol a lenyugvó nap arany sugarai visszatükröződtek a vízről.

– Rendben gyerekek, ideje indulnunk!

– Ez szörnyen kényelmes neked, Sensei, figyelembe véve, hogy épp a te köröd következik – jegyezte meg Miwa lebiggyesztett szájjal, csípőre tett kézzel.

Nem véletlen volt, hogy Handa pont akkor akarta abbahagyni ezt a nevetséges játékot. Már órák óta voltak kint az óceánnál. Amikor Miwa, Tama, Hiroshi és Naru elfáradt az úszástól, a fröcsköléstől és a halászattól, összegyűltek és rávették Handát, hogy vegyen részt a kis bátorságpróbájukban, mely ártatlan feladatoktól, mint homok a nadrágba, nagyon gyorsan kezdett veszélyesebb fordulatot venni, mint például hagyd, hogy egy rák megcsípje a nyelvedet (Miwa kapta feladatnak Hiroshitól). Handa az első feladatát könnyen teljesítette, amely szerint ruhástól kellett az óceánban fürödnie, de sejtette, hogy a következőt nem ússza meg ilyen olcsón.

– Késő van, és kezd hideg lenni. – A hatás kedvéért még meg is rázkódott.

– Mehetünk, miután megcsináltad a feladatodat. Te vagy az utolsó – válaszolt Miwa. – Csak fejezd be a játékot.

–. Rendben, mit kell csinálnom? – kérdezte Handa karba tett kézzel.

Naru, aki épp a víz alatt volt, most feljött, kezében győzedelmesen egy hatalmas, fekete tengeri uborkával.

– Csókold meg ezt!

A csapat nevetésben tört ki, amikor Handa szinte felvisított, és kétségbeesetten próbálta eltolni Narut.

– Nem csókolom meg, ez undorító!

– Meg kell tenned! – Naru egyre közelebb emelte a tengeri lényt Handa arcához, ezzel sikoltásra késztetve őt.

– Helyette Hiroshit is megcsókolhatod – suttogta Tama az óceánnak olyan halkan, mint a hullámok súgása, mégis mindenki meghallotta.

Naru felvisított, Miwa röhögve csapkodta a vizet, Hiroshi pedig olyan gyorsan fordította el a fejét, hogy csoda, hogy le nem esett. Handa olyan vörös lett, mint a naplemente, és döbbenten kezdett ellenkezni.

– Nem fogom megtenni!

Tama sietve a saját védelmére kelt.

– Úgy értem, megcsókolhatsz valaki mást, Hiroshi csak egy példa volt.

Miwa gyorsan beléfojtotta a szót.

– Nem, ez tökéletes – vágta háton Handát. – Választhatsz: a tenderi uborka vagy a másik gerinctelen.

– Hé! – tiltakozott Hiroshi, bár nem volt igazán dühös a rágalom miatt. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik, de nem mert felnézni az óceán habjairól, mert félt Handa szemébe nézni. Esetlenül félrehúzódott, lesöpörte a nadrágjáról a homokszemeket, lenyalta a sót az ajkáról, de egy szóval sem tiltakozott.

Handa kétségbeesetten nézett a tengeri uborkáról a fiúra. Az egyiket könnyen megcsókolhatta volna, de nem akarta, a másikat pedig kétségbeesetten meg akarta csókolni, de tudta, hogy nem teheti.

– Én végeztem! – Próbált a part felé oldalazni, de Miwa és Tama két oldalról lefogták a karjait.

– Ez így nem fair, mi mindannyian két feladatot csináltunk meg, míg te csak egyet – duzzogott Miwa. – Csak csókold meg ezt a francos dolgot, aztán mehetsz.

Handa ránézett a hínárra Naru fogai között, a homokra Tama hajában, a vérfoltokra Miwa ajkán. Látta a határozott fényt a szemükben. Ezek a gyerekek komolyan vették ezt a játékot, és nem akarták elengedni a dolgot, attól függetlenül, hogy ő mennyire tiltakozott. Ekkor Hiroshira nézett. A fiú csak állt ott lefelé nézve. Nem vitatkozott, nem is futott el. Handa összevonta a szemöldökét. Ha a fiúnak problémája lenne a dologgal, már kifogásolta volna. Talán nem fogta fel a helyzetet.

– Jól van – morogat Handa –, megcsinálom.

Hiroshi felkapta a fejét. Naru feléje tolta az uborkát, de ő gyorsan elhúzódott.

– Nem azt! Vidd is innen!

– Na, várjunk! Úgy érted, meg fogod csókolni Hiroshit? – Miwa szeme ördögi vidámsággal ragyogott. Tama csak sokkosan bámult maga elé.

Handa bólintott, majd Hiroshi felé lépett, aki óvatosan felemelte a kezét.

– Ez nekem extra pontnak számít? – Hiroshi hangja megremegett, ahogy viccelődött.

Handa megragadta Hiroshi kezét, és ajkát az ujjaihoz nyomta. A fiún remegés futott végig.

– Kész. Most már mehetünk.

Megfordulva észrevette, hogy Tama lassan agyvérzést kap az izgalomtól. A lány felemelte a kezét, ujjait úgy hajlítva, mint a karmok, majd karcos, mély hangon szólalt meg, mint valami démon.

– Nem! Szájon kell csókolnod!

– Ja, egy vacak kezet bárki meg tud csókolni. Mutatnod kell valami kis smacit ahhoz, hogy elmehess – vigyorgott Miwa.

Handa Hiroshira pillantott, aki úgy pislogott, mint hal a bot végén. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, lassan Hiroshi tarkójára csúsztatta, majd közelebb húzta magához a fiút. Hallotta a másik szapora légzését. Hiroshi azonban nem húzódott el. Nyugtalannak és idegesnek látszott, de egyenesen Handa szemébe nézett.

 _Rendben, ez is része a dolognak,_ gondolta Handa, miközben vett egy levegőt. Látta, hogy Hiroshi becsukja a szemét, mire a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, csak hogy még gyorsabban kezdjen dobogni. Az ujjai alatt érezte a fiú durva haját. Közelebb húzta őt, mígnem ajkaik találkoztak.

Olyan volt, mintha egy szökőár csapott volna át a feje felett. Sokkosan érezte a hullám hatását, ahogy átvonult rajta, majd csak sodródott az árral, lélegzésre képtelenül. Érezte Hiroshi ajkait mozogni a sajátján, ahogy szinte szédülve egy levegőn osztoztak. Belekapaszkodott a fiúba, érezte a széles vállakat az ujjai alatt, a másik kezét pedig a saját hajába túrni. Végül duzzadt ajkakkal, levegőt kapkodva váltak szét.

Látta saját meglepetését Hiroshi meleg, barna szemeiben tükröződni, majd ugyanúgy nézőközönségük szemeiben. Naru szeme majd kiesett, Miwa álla pedig szinte az óceán fenekét súrolta, míg Tama szemmel láthatóan elhagyta földi valóját és a Nirvánába jutott. Handa elvörösödött.

– Menjünk haza! – sóhajtotta, mielőtt gyorsan elindult a part felé. Hiroshi csak bámult utána, úgy érezve, mintha az óceán dobta volna ki a partra, hagyva, hogy a hullámok átmossák őt.

A társaság teljes csöndben sétált, amíg el nem érték először Naru, majd Tama, végül Miwa házát. Mind búcsút intettek, mielőtt bementek volna. Hamarosan Hiroshi és Handa egyedül maradtak.

– Hazakísérlek – motyogta Hiroshi, mire Handa a fiú felé fordult, mint egy zavarban lévő diáklány.

– Nem muszáj – húzódott el Handa, mégis, vonakodott tovább tiltakozni. A hangulat ugyan fojtogató volt, de nem akart még elbúcsúzni Hiroshitól.

Elérkeztek Handa házához. Hiroshi épp csak elköszönt, amikor Handa utána kiáltott.

– A fürdőszobában megint tönkrement a vízmelegítő. Vetnél rá egy pillantást?

Hiroshi meglepetten nézett rá, de beleegyezett, és követte Handát a házba annak ellenére, hogy mindketten tudták, nem igazán szakértője a vízmelegítőnek. Hiroshi letérdelt, és feltöltötte a kádat, mielőtt elforgatta volna a fogantyút. Elsőre hibátlanul működött.

– Ó, azt hiszem, magától megjavult – mondta halkan Handa.

Hiroshi felállt, és elfordult, hogy a férfi ne lássa, ahogy nevet. De Handa észrevette a vigyorát, és látta, hogy rázkódik a válla, mire megrázta öklét a fiú felé.

– Ne nevess, te kis punk!

Hiroshi erre csak hangosabban nevezett. Megfordult és elkapta Handát a csuklójánál.

– Nagyon rosszul hazudsz, Sensei. – Hiroshi szeme vidáman csillogott. – Vagy Seishuu-nek kéne, szólítsalak, most, hogy közelebbről ismerjük egymást?

Handa gyakorlatilag tüzet okádott, miközben megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát Hiroshi szorításából.

– Ne szórakozz velem!

Hiroshi csak nevetett, és elengedte a férfi kezét. Handa a fiú csillogó szemébe nézett, ahonnan a saját vágyát látta visszatükröződni. Elfordította a fejét, és motyogott valamit. Hiroshi közelebb hajolt Handához?

– Mit mondasz?

– Mondom, hívhatsz Sei-nek, ha akarsz – tette hozzá utólag a végét.

Hiroshi elmosolyodott és előre hajolt. Handa lehunyta a szemét, ajkai elnyíltak. Hiroshi elkapta őket, miközben a vállánál átölelte a férfit. Szétváltak, majd egymás szemébe néztek. Hiroshi megdöntötte a fejét, és ismét megcsókolta Handát. Ez a csók nem olyan volt, mint a korábbi szökőár, sokkal inkább mintha tollpárnák közé zuhantak volna. Handa úgy érezte, menten elolvad, és már csak Hiroshi keze láncolja őt a világhoz. Hiro nyelvével bebocsájtást kért, amit Handa készséggel meg is adott neki, miközben ő is megízlelte Hiroshi szájának belsejét, miközben kezét a fiú hátára csúsztatta. Hiroshi csókja olyan volt Handa borús életében, mint a nyári szellő; szelíd és édes. De mint a szellők általában, ez is csak átmeneti volt, és végül szétváltak.

– Nem akarsz lezuhanyozni? – kérdezte Hiroshi mély hangon.

Handa színe egy főtt rákéval vetekedett.

– Nem hiszem, hogy mindketten elférnénk.

Hiroshi rámosolygott, mielőtt nevetésben tört volta ki, ezzel megtörve a hangulatot.

– Nem együtt gondoltam, idióta! Jesszus, mindig ilyen gyorsan haladsz? Csak arra gondoltam, esetleg le szeretnéd venni a vizes ruháidat. Reszketsz.

Handa a padlóra csúszott és magzatpózba gömbölyödött. Hiroshi letérdelt és megbökdöste, miközben megpróbálta visszatartani a nevetését.

– Sajnálom, hogy ugrattalak.

– Csak engedj itt meghalnom.

– Ha te nem akarsz fürdeni, akkor én megyek. – Hiroshi felegyenesedett, és elkezdte lehámozni magáról az átázott pólót.

Handa villámgyorsan felpattant, és kitessékelte Hiroshit a fürdőszobából.

– Készíthetsz nekem vacsorát! – kiáltotta Handa, miközben vigyorogva becsapta az ajtót.

Hiroshi elfordult. A nadrágja teli volt homokkal, az inge kényelmetlenül feszült a hátán. Kezdte sajnálni, hogy nem fogta szaván Handát. Levette az ingét, mielőtt a konyhába ment volna, hogy harapnivaló után nézzen.

Mire Handa előkerült, tisztán és átöltözve, Hiroshi már a vacsorát párolta a tűzhelyen. Handa a fiú válla fölött az edénybe nézett.

– Pörkölt?

– Ja, extra krumplival. Hol tartod a… – hallgatott el Hiroshi a mondat közepén, amikor Handa a derekára fonta a karjait, és arcát a vállába fúrta. Handa meleg teste az övének nyomódott.

– Össze fogod koszolni a ruháidat.

– Akkor ne kísérts, menj inkább fürödni.

Hiroshi elvigyorodott, és ledobta magáról Handa karjait.

– Jó, rendben. – Handa elengedte, és Hiroshi átadta neki a fakanalat.

– Folyamatosan keverned kell. Ne rontsd el!

Handa elvette a kanalat.

– Egy pörköltöt talán még én is képes vagyok megkeverni.

Hiroshi nevetése még visszhangzott a házban, amikor a fürdőszobába sétált. Handa belül melegséget érzett, mintha egy gyertya égne benne. A lepkék a gyomrában is közelebb húzódtak a fényhez. Megint középiskolásnak érezte magát, ugyanazokkal az érzésekkel, mint amikor anno valaki rámosolygott.

Csendesen élvezték a vacsorát. Hiroshi keveset beszélt, de néha, amikor felnézve találkozott a pillantása Handáéval, elmosolyodott. Egymás mellett állva mosogattak, pontosabban Hiroshi mosogatott, míg Handa törölgetett. Hiroshi megtörölte a kezét az ingén, vagyis hogy Handa ingén, mivel a férfi kölcsönadott neki egy váltás ruhát.

– Kimosom, és holnap visszahozom őket – mondta Hiroshi, miközben belebújt a cipőjébe az előszobában.

– Nem szükséges. Gondold el, mit hinne anyukád, ha megtalálná a ruháimat a szennyesed között.

Valószínűleg megtartaná és szentélyt emelne nekik – kuncogott Hiroshi.

– Úgy értem, mit gondolna, ha tudná, hogy nálam fürödtél – csóválta a fejét Handa, de Hiroshi kézen fogta és közelebb húzta magához.

– Ez rendben van. Még ha anyukám meg is tudná az igazságot, kétlem, hogy ellene lenne. Lehet, hogy vidéken élünk, de nem vagyunk annyira elmaradottak. Én jobban tartok attól, mit fog a te anyukád szólni, az alapján, amit eddig hallottam róla.

– Nem várom azt a beszélgetést – borzongott meg Handa.

A beállt szünetben a két férfi egymásra nézett. Hiroshi megfogta Handa kezét. Kabócák zümmögtek körülöttük. A homályos utcai fények Handa fehér bőrét lágy ragyogással vonták be, és csillogtak a szemei. Hiroshi félrenézett és az ajkába harapott. Az arca elpirult.

– Szóval, mi most együtt vagyunk?

– Nem tudom. Nem igazán vagyok járatos az efféle dolgokban – válaszolta Handa szintén elpirulva.

– Én sem – felelt Hiroshi kuncogva. – De azt tudom, hogy igazán kedvellek.

– Én is kedvellek téged – mondta Handa a lábaira nézve.

Hiroshi az ujjait a férfi álla alá tette, hogy meg tudja emelni a fejét, így nézve a szemébe.

– Nekem ez éppen elég.

Elhúzódott, és csókot nyomott Handa ajkára. Handa egészen elolvadt Hiroshi ajka alatt, majd a fiú nyaka köré fonta a karjait, és visszacsókolta.

– Négy csók egy nap alatt, szerencsés fickó vagyok – mosolygott Hiroshi, amikor elszakadt Handa ajkaitól.

– Most már menj haza! – tolta Handa a fiút a kapu felé.

Hiroshi az ajkaihoz emelte Handa ujjait, és légy csókot nyomott rájuk, mielőtt elengedte volna őket, és egy rövid búcsúzkodás után kilépett az utcára. Handa visszafordult, és az ajtóban állt, amíg a fiú bele nem olvadt a sötétségbe. Úgy érezte magát, mint aki az óceánon lebeg fel és le. Hihetetlen volt belegondolni, hogy az este elképesztő eseményeit Miwának és Tamának köszönheti, és az ő nevetséges játékuknak.

Handa magában elmosolyodott. Mint az kiderült, több bátorság van benne, mint azt korábban gondolta.


End file.
